ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Swan Lake (2020 film)/Trailer Transcripts
Here is the trailer transcript for Swan Lake Behind-the-scene Trailer * (Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) * Announcer: From Walt Disney Pictures. * Odette: (Singing) We'll be a human again. * Announcer: Comes a story based on a fairy tale. Swan Lake. * (Cuts a storyboard room, Jordy Ranft wrote stories of Swan Lake) * Announcer: Disney's animators are creating the feature-length motion picture. Inspired by an English princess. * Glenn Keane: It's the most challenging of part of during Odette is going to be who she is. * Odette: (Singing) What I love the most is birds. You can't step at the same. * Announcer: Directors John Musker and Ron Clements. The creators of Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, Treasure Planet, Hercules, The Princess and the Frog and Moana, bring the characters alive. * Announcer: They cast an unforgetable a new characters is Prince Daniel. The bravest and heroic who's love for Odette opened his eyes to the wonders of the world. * (Cuts to Booth recording; Jack Quaid and Lindsay Lohan voice Prince Daniel and Odette) * Prince Daniel: I'm Prince Daniel. What's yours? * Odette: Princess Odette. * Announcer: There's the evil von Rothbart. The Sorceire. * (Cuts to booth recording) * Rothbart: I will turn the princess to a swan and We'll take over. * Announcer: Fluffy, her loyal rabbit. * Fluffy: (Squeaks) * Announcer: Featuring Eight original by the academy award winning composers Alan Menken and Stephen Schwartz. * Odette: (Singing) This is Your Idea. * Anncouncer: This Summer prepare for your celebration of fairy tale. * Odette: (Singing) Far Longer Than Forever. * Announcer: As Walt Disney Pictures is the 59th full-length animated feature film. * Odette: Far longer than forever. * Announcer: Swan Lake. Coming May 8 to Theaters everywhere. Trailer 1 *(Shows Walt Disney Pictures logo) *Announcer: She was a Princess. She had beautiful dreams. *Odette: (Walks on the step) *Announcer: He was a handsome prince who is on the quest to rescue her. *Prince Daniel: They Don't Polt, They Don't Scheme, And They Not Organized! *Rothbart: Well, My little princess. I was banished by your dear old father. *Goon #3: I Got it myself. *Announcer: But the Evil Sorciere Rothbart had an evil plan. *Rothbart uses his wand to turned Odette into a swan. *Announcer: From Walt Disney Pictures comes the story of the fairy tale *Prince Daniel: I'm Prince Daniel. *Odette: Princess Odette. *Vlad: Princess? *Odette: (Singing) We're off on a mission. We're tough; in a Good condition. *Grey: Who is he? *Jean-Bob: You should talk about him. *Grey: He is a Prince and He's handsome. *Odette: Well, I love him. *Announcer: She believes in her dreams. *King William: Daniel was asked to have marriage. *Odette: My dream is pointing me down. *Announcer: Follow her heart. *Odette: What are you doing here? *Daniel: I want to see you again. *Grey: You've been turn your back on your people *Odette: It wouldn't be better. *Announcer: And found the love. *Vlad: Oh, no. It's Rothbart. *Odette: I gotta warn my father. *Announcer: On May 8. Walt Disney Pictures Presents its all new 59 full-length animated feature. *Odette and Daniel: (Singing) This is Your Idea. *Announcer: With music of Academy Award winner Alan Menken and lyrics Stephen Schwartz. *Odette: (Singing) Far Longer Than Forever. *Announcer: This summer experience the adventure. *Odette and Daniel: (Singing) Far Longer Than Forever. *Announcer: Swan Lake. Coming May 8th. Trailer 2